


Midnight Discoveries

by Pandora151



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, Clones, Family, Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: He would always have his brothers, after all.  No matter what, they would always be together.Cody would make sure of it.
Relationships: Boil & CC-2224 | Cody, Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	Midnight Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello!
> 
> This is…very different from my usual. The idea of me writing and posting this is to really work on improving my writing and to push myself out of my comfort zone a bit. I do have a lot of ongoing WIPs that I really should be focusing on, but I also wanted to try writing something new, and this is the result.
> 
> So I'm a bit nervous about posting this, but I hope this works out well :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It all began after the mission to Geonosis—the second time.

With the General out of commission, Cody found himself awake well into the _Negotiator_ ’s night-cycle, long after the flagship had fallen into a comfortable silence.

There was much to do, after all. 

The Jedi Council had requested a full report on everything that happened, from the struggle at the very beginning of the campaign to land on-planet to the discovery of the Geonosian hive mind residing deep in the catacombs under the surface. 

In the end, they’d accomplished the primary objective, even with all the obstacles they’d faced throughout the campaign. With Poggle as their prisoner, Cody would also have to arrange for the Archduke to be transferred to a military prison on Coruscant.

On top of that, the battalion was running low on medical supplies and rations and most of the starfighters and astromechs were in desperate need of upgrades.

And with General Kenobi currently sedated in the medbay still recovering from Point Rain, it was up to Cody to take care of all of this, as soon as possible.

Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, Cody refocused on the document he was reading on his datapad. The report on Geonosis was about half-way written at this point, and it was getting more and more difficult to concentrate as the night wore on.

Maybe if he got some caf in his system, it would wake him up enough to finish this report.

Cody nodded to himself and powered off his datapad before standing up. He stretched his hands above his head, letting his fingers brush against the ceiling before he dropped his arms and began to walk.

As he made his way down the corridor leading to the refectory, Cody took in the silent stillness that had taken over the corridors, allowing it to wash over him in almost a comforting way.

The silence was _nice_. He’d quickly learned to appreciate it whenever it was there, considering how often the war brought him to louder, more intense situations.

Another turn, and then he arrived at the refectory. When the door slid open, Cody was greeted with the sight of a dimly lit room, mostly empty except for—

Settled all the way at the back of the room, just before the caf machine, two troopers sat at a table. The sound of familiar laughter echoed through the room, bringing a sort of warmth to Cody’s frazzled and exhausted mind.

As though they had a mind of their own, his feet moved. Within moments, Cody found himself standing a few feet away, watching as twin sets of amber eyes stared up at him in a mixture of shock and amusement.

“Oh, Commander!” Waxer greeted, flashing his teeth in a quick, practiced grin. “What brings you here at this hour?”

Cody raised an eyebrow. “I could ask you both the same,” he replied.

Waxer blinked, nearly freezing in place. His eyes flickered over to the other trooper— _Boil_ , his mind supplied—who was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights.

Cody would have laughed at the sight of it if he wasn’t so exhausted.

A quick exchange of glances, and then Boil sighed, almost in defeat.

“Well,” he began, “the General's been teaching us some Ryl a few nights a week, whenever he had time. We were just—practicing?”

“Ah,” Cody replied, turning towards the caf machine and turning it on with the press of a button. He glanced back at Boil, who was gesturing at the pair of datapads set on the table between him and Waxer. “There was that kid you both ran into, right? Numa?”

Waxer nodded sharply, once. “I know we prob’ly won’t go back there anytime soon, but…” His face fell, and Cody felt something twist deep in his stomach.

With the war, with the sheer number of responsibilities, and with how most of the Republic viewed the clones, it would be near impossible for Waxer and Boil to be called back to Ryloth. The only way it would be possible was if the war dictated the necessity of a return.

“I understand,” Cody replied. The caf machine beeped at him, and Cody sighed, reaching for a mug and pouring the caf all the way to the brim. Then, he turned around and sat at the table, between Waxer and Boil.

He took a sip of the caf, shoulders slumping almost in relief as the familiar warmth seeped into his bones. It was bitter, almost sharp on his tongue. He watched as Waxer and Boil turned back to their datapads, talking quietly to each other in what Cody assumed was Ryl.

Taking another long sip of caf, Cody took out his datapad, turning his focus back to the report he was filling out. The conversation around him shifted into a comfortable hum as he worked, a constant reminder that he wasn’t alone, even now.

The sound of Waxer’s quiet laughter brought him out of his reverie. His eyes were bright, openly displaying the sort of mirth Cody hadn’t seen before from the normally reserved trooper. The laugh was hearty, echoing slightly, sending renewed warmth into Cody’s chest.

With all the stress, the fighting, the pain they’d faced since the war began, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to spend time with his brothers. There was so much he’d already missed, so much he didn’t even know about, such as the fact that General Kenobi had been spending his free nights teaching Ryl to his men.

It was comforting somehow, to know that the Jedi were more than their leaders and commanders, more than the larger-than-life, mystical beings with mysterious powers he’d learned about so long ago on Kamino.

The Jedi were more than that. They were kind and protective of their men, _real_ in a way that Cody appreciated more than he thought he ever would.

“Commander?”

Boil’s voice cut across his thoughts, bringing him back to the present, where he was staring intently at his datapad, the half-empty mug of caf sitting just in front of him.

“We were just wondering if you needed any help with your work,” Boil continued, gesturing towards Cody’s datapad. “You look pretty exhausted, and it is getting late.”

Cody shook his head. “I couldn’t possibly ask—”

“You’re not asking; we’re _offering_.” Waxer cut him off, eyes sharp. “And we want to help, Cody, because we’re brothers, and brothers help each other—always.”

Cody blinked. Something warm gathered deep in chest, and he felt as though his mind had gone completely blank as soon as Waxer finished speaking.

“I think we shocked him speechless, Waxer.”

“ _Boil_ , you can’t just say things like that—”

“Are you sure?” Cody blurted out, uncertain. “You both need to sleep, and it is getting pretty late.

“You need to sleep, too, Commander,” Boil pointed out, “and Waxer and I are still adjusted to Geonosis time, anyways.”

“Just let us help, Cody,” Waxer insisted.

“Alright,” Cody replied, nodding.

Within an hour, all of Cody’s tasks were completed, and the three brothers were laughing quietly among themselves as Waxer recited a story about the time he’d discovered a handful of the 501st watching an Alderaanian soap opera in an empty briefing room.

Cody found himself laughing more easily than usual, especially with the weight of all the work he’d had to complete now lifted off his shoulders.

It was nice to have his brothers to rely on, even in the most difficult of times. They supported him, brought joy and laughter into his life, and often reminded him exactly what they were all fighting for—love, and family.

He would always have his brothers, after all. No matter what, they would always be together.

Cody would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my tumblr [here](https://pandora15.tumblr.com/) if you want updates about my writing or other Star Wars stuff.
> 
> For any Keeper of the Force readers out there, I'm actively working on the next chapter and hope to post it soon! 
> 
> Thanks again, and please leave a comment on your way out! :)


End file.
